So in love with 2
by xxxAriha
Summary: So this is the reuploaded version. Same plot and all. Precedent to Please don't make me love you
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Dying**

She was cold and scared, staring at people passing her who completely ignored her, passing through her as if she wasn't there. Through her! Nothing like this had ever happened to her yet bada bing bada boom, it was. Kimari squatted ,pulling herself into a ball and crying over any time lost with her beloved.

* * *

><p>Kimari ran through the halls of Genkai's temple, her black hair in pigtails and her priestess robes as neat as she could manage. She stopped a few inches from the tea room and slid the door open, peeking in. She saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Koenma, Botan, Shizuru, Atsuko, Genkai and finally, finally, she spotted him. Kurama. The once great Youko Kurama, Thief King, had allowed himself to be trapped in a human body in order to avoid capture. He seemed to remember that day well because he always looked so proud. Kimari loved him for it, among other things. Kurama turned to the door and smiled. Kimari grinned and burst in, flinging herself at Kurama.<p>

"Hello sweety! How was your day!" she squealed.

Kurama calmly wrapped an arm around her waist and sighed.

"Fine," he said.

She heard Hiei scoff from his perch in the window.

That she couldn't see from her peep hole.

"Hello Hiei," she said.

She didn't like the gloomy dressed man who criticized her left and right. But she's rather have him around then the head miko of her temple who had taken to swatting the knuckles of her pupils with a wooden ruler just like many nuns in America. Kimari didn't want to be a priestess but she didn't want to stay at the temple all day with Genkai and Yukina. Kimari dreamed of being a singer and priestess training was just a hobby.

"What are you dreaming about?" Kurama asked.

Kimari kissed his cheek, settling in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Not much. Just the date you promised me tomorrow," she said.

"What date?" Kurama asked, looking aghast.

Kimari laughed.

"The one we just planned right now," she said.

Kurama smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"Alright," he relented.

* * *

><p>Kimari waited at the corner, especially happy. The sun was out, the breeze was nice and the air smelled like roses. She breathed it in, loving that it smelled like Kurama. But he was late. Kimari checked her cell phone. 12:15. He was supposed to have met her at 12:00. That was the agreement.<p>

"Maybe he isn't coming," she said.

"Who isn't coming?"

Kimari spun around, finding Kurama behind her.

"Kurama!" she cried, jumping into his arms.

"Sorry I was late. Hiei was being difficult," Kurama explained.

"Again," Kimari added, laughing.

She got back on her own feet and took Kurama's hand.

"Take me shopping," she insisted.

Kurama squeezed her hand and accompanied her across the street. Their day was spent shopping for Kuwabara's approaching birthday. At 1:30 they settled for lunch, choosing to sit in the park where Kimari used her power to summon them each a meal. Finally finished with their shopping, the two of them decided to stay in the park, watching parents and their children come and go.

"I wish I had a family," Kimari said absentmindedly.

Kurama clutched her hand.

"You've got me," he said.

"That's a great idea for a song," Kimari said, summoning her songbook.

Half the book was filled with songs she came up with in her spare time, some sad, some happy. Some were about love. Well, more than some. Kimari smiled as she wrote, "You've Got Me" on a blank page. And then her mind was as blank as the page itself.

"Well, anyway," she laughed, snapping the book shut.

Kurama smiled, resting his head on the grass.

"I need a nap. Keeping up with you would exhaust any man," he joked.

Kimari grinned and watched him rest. He must have really been tired because he was asleep instantly. Kimari continued to watch the people pass by, feeling something inside her tighten as if she was holding back tears. Kimari stood.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered to Kurama before walking off.

* * *

><p>She crossed the street, went down a few alleys and emerged into one of the most demon infested parts of Tokyo. Demon Alley, as it was called. Demons came, fought each other and all was well. The fights never left the alley and they never interfered with human that's why Koenma had no problem with it. Kimari pulled her hair out of her pigtails, tying it into a high ponytail instead. She always came here to fight but only when she needed to use her holy powers somewhere where no one she cared about would be hurt. Kimari certainly didn't care about the demons in Demon Alley so she fought without mercy, not holding back. And since killing was common amongst demons, she never felt one bit guilty. Somehow, the ruthlessness was instinct, probably from the part of her life she'd suppressed. When she fought, she got a brief glimpse of that life and enjoyed what she'd seen so far. Kimari was looking around for a fight, raising her spiritual energy bit by bit as a challenge. Some demons lumbered off, afraid. When she thought all was hopeless, Kimari finally saw a cloaked figure walking towards her. Not away from her. As soon as the demon reached her, he looked at her with a challenge in his brown eyes.<p>

"I suppose you're manipulating your spiritual pressure in hopes of a fight, so I will step up to the challenge," he declared.

"About time," Kimari muttered.

A ring of demons surrounded them, all silent. The stranger removed his cloak, revealing a black yukata covered by a white jacket of sorts.

"I, Aizen, challenge you," he said, drawing his sword.

Kimari gulped. She could now feel the full force of his spiritual power and it made her knees tremble. Aizen seemed to read her mind and he smiled.

"I seem to have that effect on people," he chuckled, rushing forward.

Kimari ducked, tumbling to the ground and then to her feet. Aizen was at her side in a second, his blade slicing through the air. Kimari feinted left but Aizen's blade came down on her sleeve as she lunged right. The material tore as Kimari leapt back, putting as much distance between Aizen and herself.

"Am I going too fast?" Aizen inquired.

Kimari was scared now. She knew she was no match for this demon, if that was what he really was. Aizen was suddenly gone, appearing in front of her with his blade raised. Kimari's eyes widened in shock.

"No..," she whispered as Aizen brought his sword down.

"KURAMA!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>Now Kimari remembered. She'd fought a man named Aizen and he had won, killing her with his sword. Kimari settled on her knees, watching the once perfectly clear sky let loose with rain. "Kurama," she sobbed.<p>

A shadow overtook her and she looked up.

"Who are you?" she demanded of the small boy behind her.

"I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Squad of the 13 Court Guard Squad. And I need you to come with me."

End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Rebirth

Kimari could hardly remember anything. After Toshiro had tapped her with his sword, she remembered nothing. All she knew was she was different from the other people around her. They all stared. Unlike them, Kimari was wearing an actual skirt. They wore yukatas.

"Excuse me," she said to a woman.

The woman stopped, looked at her and then hurried off.

"How friendly," Kimari muttered.

She kept walking, trying to remember. Her most vivid memory was Kurama, laying on the grass, asleep. Was he alright? Was he looking for her? From the looks of the place, it was in another country entirely. Or maybe some virtual reality program. Maybe Kurama had secretly hooked her up to one as a game and she was in a dream. All she knew was that she couldn't sense a single demon. Which meant Kurama wasn't close. Kimari sank to her knees in the middle of the street and folded her arms stubbornly. She wouldn't move from the very spot until Kurama came for her.

"There she is!"

Kimari turned. Men in yukatas similar to Aizen's and Toshiro (minus the white jacket) were running at her.

"Yikes!" Kimari chirped, leaping to her feet.

She ran for the bridge nearby, her boots clicking against the wood. She closed her eyes and summoned a brick wall so close that the three men after her crashed into it.

"Hee hee!" Kimari laughed.

Until a ninja landed in front of her.

"HA!" he said, kicking at her.

Kimari caught his leg effortlessly and swung it around, throwing the ninja into the wall. Another ninja grabbed her from behind. Kimari planted her feet solidly on the floor and flipped him over her shoulder, turning in time to grab a third ninjas arm, also flipping him onto his back. She kept running afterwards, losing herself in the woods.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Soi Fon demanded, as the three scouts she'd sent out came to rest in front of her.<p>

"I'm afraid our target...escaped," one said his voice quivering.

"Escaped?" Soi Fon repeated.

She looked annoyed.

"Any luck?"

Soi Fon turned to Toshiro and Rangiku, his lieutenant.

"No. I take it your scouts didn't capture her?" Soi Fon inquired.

"They were taken out by a wall," Rangiku piped in, obviously suppressing a laugh.

"She's the last one to see Aizen. We need any information she's got," Toshiro grumbled.

Rangiku smiled at him.

"Don't worry Captain. Someone will catch her," she assured him.

"Yeah. But will it be someone besides Aizen?"

* * *

><p>Kimari dropped off the large stone wall and into a rich garden, landing gracelessly on her butt.<p>

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her butt.

The garden was empty and quiet. It seemed like no one was living there and Kimari would have guessed that if it wasn't so cared for. Besides the well kept garden, there was the house to it was more like a castle in size and elegance.

"Amazing," she whispered, stepping forward.

She tripped over something and fell into the Koi Pond.

"Ah man," she mumbled, slowly crawling out.

Her clothes were soaked and her hair was a mess. A fish swam around her wrist angrily, slapping at it.

"Yeah, you and me both man," she mumbled, walking to the house.

"Excuse me!" she yelled, shivering in her wet clothes.

Nobody responded.

"Well then," Kimari said.

With that she walked up the steps and into the house.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stopped when he stepped in something wet. Looking down, he discovered a puddle of water. All along the hall of his house were puddles of water and he didn't appreciate it. Following them led him to a girl. She was wringing out her skirt and grumbling about something.<p>

"Is there a reason you're trailing water through my house?" Byakuya demanded.

The girl shot upright, turning slowly to face him.

"Yipe!" she squeaked when she saw him.

Byakuya saw her crouch, ready to escape but he grabbed her shirt collar as she leapt, making her fall back on her rear.

"Ow," she grumbled.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm the President of Japan. Now let me go!" the girl ordered.

Byakuya's grip tightened, twisting the collar so it choked her.

"Who are you?" he growled lowly, staring evenly into her eyes.

"Kimari," the girl answered.

Satisfied, Byakuya released her. Immediately she collapsed to her knees.

"Ah man. My luck here sucks," she whined.

Kimari looked up at him.

"Where is here by the way? I've been trying to send Kurama my location but every time I get contact with him, I can never answer," she said.

"You're in the Soul Society," Byakuya replied.

"Soul Society?" Kimari repeated.

She sighed.

"Man, luck is my enemy," she declared.

Byakuya took in the sight of her, wet clothes and all. She looked like a sad, scared child.

"Let's see about some dry clothing," he said, turning.

"YAY!" Kimari cheered.

"HALT!"

Kimari froze as the ninjas from earlier appeared. This time there was more of them. Kimari took a step back and then turned, running away.

"After her!"

* * *

><p>"Really, again? Are you serious?" Kimari said, running down the street.<p>

She could hear the ninjas behind her. So close but she hoped to keep them far away. She leapt into the air, grabbing a tree branch and swinging into the air. The ninjas ran right past, still at top speed.

"Man. Koenma-san would be impressed," she said.

She felt a presence on another branch and she looked down.

"There you are," Toshiro said.

"To..shiro?" she said.

"Good job. Captain!"

Kimari turned and saw a redheaded woman crouching on another branch. She had a yukata over her arm.

"We need you to come with us," Toshiro said.

* * *

><p>Kimari sighed contently in her sleep.<p>

"Poor kid. I hate to see them die so young," Rangiku said.

"Truly it is a shame but you must remember, Aizen cares nothing about age," Toshiro announced.

Rangiku stroked Kimari's black hair.

"I know but, what kind of life do you think she had? Do you think she was a bride to be or even a professional dancer or something?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro looked up from his work, annoyed to be interrupted again.

"Rangiku. It doesn't matter what she is or was. She doesn't even remember by now."

Kimari rolled over and sighed happily.

"Kurama," she muttered.

Rangiku glanced smugly at Toshiro.

"She so does remember," she taunted.

* * *

><p>"Aizen is still a very dangerous advisory and he is still at large. Research and Development was able to find his spiritual pressure. We sent the captain of the tenth squad out to investigate and he only found a young girl. He sent her to the Soul Society. For these last few days, the girl was elusive but she is now in our custody," Yamamoto said.<p>

Byakuya glanced around with his eyes. All the captains and their lieutenants were present except Squad ten.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Please bring her in," Yamamoto said.

The doors opened and Toshiro stepped in followed by his lieutenant and a young girl.

"Head Captain Yamamoto. I'd like to introduce Kimari," Toshiro said.

He and Rangiku stepped away, leaving Kimari where she stood. Kimari's face reddened as if she was embarrassed.

"Uh... hello. I'm Kimari," she said shyly.

"Kimari. Do you remember a man named Aizen?" Yamamoto asked.

Kimari looked up at him.

"Yes," was all she said.

"Did he kill you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. But then Toshiro found me and sent me here. Please let me go back. I need to find Kurama and let him know I'm fine. If I don't he'll be running all over Makai and the Spirit World just to find me!" Kimari gushed.

"Kurama?" Soi Fon scoffed.

"Yes. He and I are in love. We were on a date and I needed to exhaust my holy power so I wouldn't hurt him because Kurama is a demon. But no one would fight me until Aizen and he was so fast. He knew all my moves as if he could read my mind. It was the best fight I've ever had. Well except for being dead and all. So I guess that makes it my second favor because my favorite fight was with Kurama. And I didn't die. Kurama is really strong and fun and oh so nice but-"

Byakuya slapped his hand over her mouth to spare himself a monster headache.

"Mmh!" Kimari squeaked in muffled surprise.

Soi Fon relaxed, realizing the room was quiet again.

"As you see, Aizen is in the world of the living," Yamamoto said, tapping his staff on the floor.

"But why?" Ukitake asked.

"That's what we hope to find out."

Kimari blinked innocently at Yamamoto who had glanced at her.

"Captain Kuchiki. I am putting the girl in your care temporarily," he announced.

Kimari glanced up at Byakuya and smiled.

"I'm in for hell," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Kimari tapped her fingers on the wooden floor, bored out of her mind. The redhead man, Renji, and his captain, Byakuya, were focused on paperwork. Her long nail got stuck in a small crack in the floor and it broke. Kimari blinked in surprise and shock before letting out a scream.<p>

"What is it?" Renji asked.

Kimari turned to him, tears running down her face.

"I broke a nail," she said.

Renji's eye twitched in annoyance.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled.

Kimari scooted behind the desk and hid.

"Yikes," she said, trembling behind it.

"Ignore her Renji," Byakuya instructed.

"Yes, Captain," Renji said.

Kimari peeked at the paper on Byakuya's desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" Renji shot back.

"I wasn't asking you," Kimari said.

"Well I answered," Renji snapped.

Kimari stuck out her tongue.

"You're such a jerk," she said.

"And you're a spoiled brat," Renji hissed.

"Meanie!" Kimari yelled.

"Kid!" Renji yelled back.

Byakuya stood abruptly. He grabbed Kimari and placed her over her shoulder. Then he left the room.

"Where are we going?" Kimari asked.

"Somewhere where your energy will be put to use," Byakuya replied.

He pushed open a door and dropped Kimari on the floor. She saw a man with spiky hair and a black eye patch over one eye.

"Zaraki," Byakuya said.

"What? Come for a fight?" Zaraki demanded.

"Please entertain this child, Zaraki. She's being quite a hassle," Byakuya said.

Zaraki stood up, a creepy smile in place.

"This is the kid that evaded the Punishment Force's best?" he asked.

Byakuya said nothing but this seemed to only confirm things.

"Well, this one should be tough," he said.

Byakuya left then, leaving Kimari with Zaraki.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHHHH!" Kimari screamed.<p>

She ran away from Zaraki and his furious sword swinging.

"Get her Kenny! You can do it!" Yachiru cheered.

Kimari dodged Zaraki's blade and ran through the halls. She closed her eyes and formed a brick wall which Zaraki crashed through.

"WHAT! No fair!" Kimari whined.

* * *

><p>"Byaku-chan!" Yachiru cheered as soon as Byakuya had opened the door.<p>

Byakuya glanced in surprise at Kimari. She was kneeling beside Zaraki. She looked up at him.

"Uh... hi," she greeted.

Renji stepped in at that second.

"WHAT!" he gasped, seeing Zaraki.

"She beat Kenny!" Yachiru announced.

Kimari smiled nervously and stood.

"Uh... hi." she said again.

Byakuya shook his head.

"Come," he ordered, walking away.

Kimari scrambled to her feet and ran after him, leaving Renji gaping in the doorway.

* * *

><p>"So you say the girl defeated Captain Kenpachi Zaraki?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked.<p>

Renji nodded. Mayuri stood.

"Impressive," he said.

"Do you think there's a way that this girl could destroy the Soul Society?" he pondered.

"Destroy the Soul Society? That's impossible!" Renji gasped.

He stood quickly.

"That's it. She must be a lackey!" he proclaimed.

* * *

><p>Kimari stared down at the food.<p>

"Is it really okay for a dead person to eat this? I mean, Koenma-san always said ghosts don't need to eat," she said.

Byakuya's maid practically tore out her hair.

"Food is food. Eat it," she ordered.

Already her patience was ruined. The girl was a dunce, a ninny, a complete idiot. The way she looked at everything and everyone. How she criticized and questioned. It was driving her insane. Kimari poked the rice with her finger.

"It looks real enough," she commented in wonder.

"Eat the damn food!" the maid yelled.

The door slid open and Byakuya stepped in.

"Lord Kuchiki!" the maid cried, surprised.

Byakuya kneeled beside her.

"You are dismissed," he said to the maid.

"Yes M'lord," she agreed, leaving quickly.

"I assure you. It's alright to eat here," he said.

Kimari blinked in surprise.

"I don't want to," she said.

Then she stood up and skipped out, leaving him there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Former

Instead of Zaraki, Kimari found herself dropped on her rear in front of a woman.

"Soi Fon. Captain of the Second Division," Byakuya said in way of explanation.

Kimari stared up at her.

"Hi!" she said.

Soi Fon looked down at her.

"Since when did I become a baby sitter?" Soi Fon demanded.

"She has already defeated Zaraki. I want to see if she can beat you," Byakuya said.

Then he left. Kimari focused on Soi Fon.

"Are you gonna attack me with your sword like a maniac too?" she asked.

Soi Fon glared at her.

"It's called a zanpakuto, for one. And I have no plans to attack you as long as you don't start that barrage of talking. The last thing I need is a headache this early," Soi Fon said.

Then she turned and walked away. Kimari sighed.

"So boring," she muttered, slipping out.

* * *

><p>"HA!" Shuuhei yelled, bringing his kendo sword down.<p>

He swung it left.

"HA!"

"Hiya!"

Shuuhei jumped a bit at the voice and he looked up to see the kendo sword in Kimari's left hand.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Everyone here is so boring. Will you play with me?" she asked.

Shuuhei flicked her in the head.

"I'm training here. I don't have time to play," he said.

Kimari rubbed her forehead.

"Fine. I'll just go cause some trouble and then blame it all on you," she said, skipping out.

Shuuhei thought for a second.

"Damn girl," he said, running out after her.

* * *

><p>Renji glanced up as Shuuhei ran by.<p>

"Shuuhei?" he called.

Shuuhei appeared in the door.

"Have you seen Kimari?" he asked.

"You lost her? Do you know what someone as childish as her can do?" Renji yelled.

Shuuhei and Renji shuddered at the thought.

"We need to find her right away," both declared, zooming out.

Byakuya shook his head, still focused on his work. One of the panels in the ceiling slid aside and Kimari hung out upside down.

"Hiya!" she said.

"I left you with Soi Fon," Byakuya said.

"She was boring. Besides, you're the one who's suppose to take care of me," she said.

Byakuya glanced sideways at her.

"If you're trying to scare me away with the evil eye, you have a lot of work to do. Hiei is way scarier," she said.

Byakuya ignored her, focusing on his work.

"Uh... Byaku-sama," Kimari said.

Byakuya sighed and looked at her, annoyed.

"Oh fine," Kimari muttered, dropping to the floor in a handstand.

She flipped to her feet and fixed her skirt.

"I want to see Kurama," she said.

"You can't," Byakuya said.

Kimari pouted.

"Well. At least show me around this place," she begged.

"No," Byakuya said.

Kimari crossed her arms and stared directly at him, leaning very close.

"Please?" she tried.

Byakuya glared but said nothing.

"Oh fine," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I just figured you wouldn't want even more paper work to do. Or maybe a lecture. I don't know how things work around here," she pondered.

Byakuya glanced up at her.

"What do you plan to do?" he asked.

Kimari leaned forward and grinned.

"I've actually crossed between two worlds before. I'm positive if I really focus on it, I can go back to Kurama," she said.

Byakuya stood.

"A deal, then?" he asked.

Kimari leaned forward.

"Depends on the deal," she said.

"You train every evening. And say nothing during the day while sitting right next to Renji and I will take you to the world of the living," Byakuya said.

Kimari smiled.

"Deal!" she declared.

"Did he mention you're training with me?"

Kimari turned and saw a dark skinned woman with violet hair and green eyes. She was hanging from the same hole in the ceiling Kimari had been hanging from minutes before.

"Whoa," she said.

The woman landed on her feet, gracefully.

"I am Yoruichi Shihoy. I take it you're the infamous Kimari. The one who evaded the Punishment Force's best as well as all of Squad 10?" she asked.

"And defeated Kenpachi Zaraki," Byakuya added.

"Well. That's quite a track record but I doubt you can beat me. Easily at least." Kimari smiled.

"Alright."

Her eyes flashed.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

><p>Kimari stared at her surroundings. All around her was dirt and rock.<p>

"Well. What are you waiting for? Attack me, Yuroichi said.

She stood across the field with her arms crossed. Kimari glanced at Byakuya and Renji. They both stood on the sidelines, waiting.

"I guess I'm waiting for a real challenge," Kimari replied.

Yuruichi's eyebrow twitched.

"Cocky, aren't you?" she said, running forward.

Kimari dodged and cart wheeled to the dirt. Yuroichi's fist hit the rock and she turned, just as the rock broke.

"Well. You're fast. I'll give you that," she said.

Kimari smiled and placed her hand on the ground.

"No way!" Renji yelled as her hand began to sink in to the ground.

"Bye bye!" Kimari said as the rest of her vanished into the ground.

"Where's she go?" Yuroichi gasped.

A hand seized her ankle and she felt herself sinking. Looking down, she discovered Kimari's hands wrapped

around her ankle and pulling her down. Yuroichi was waist deep in the

ground by the time Kimari had pulled herself out.

"With the way things are going, I'll be able to reunite with my Kurama in no time," she said, dancing happily across the field.

"I can't comprehend how someone as strong as her could have been killed by Aizen," Toshiro remarked, walking up.

"I really don't think this was an accident," Renji said.

"It was," Byakuya declared.

"How can you say that?" Renji asked.

Byakuya glanced at him sideways.

"She's young and childish and in love. Nothing can take her away from this love of hers," he said.

Renji and Toshiro glanced back at Kimari. She was still dancing.

"You're being an obnoxious child," Byakuya called.

"And you're being an old hag!" Kimari yelled back.

She smiled at him.

"I've completed part of our deal and now I will complete all of it." she declared.

* * *

><p>Renji glanced up at Kimari. She was sitting across from him, completely stone still.<p>

"Renji. Why did you stop?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh! Sorry sir!" Renji said, returning to his paperwork.

He noticed Byakuya glancing at Kimari. There was some amusement in his glance but Byakuya quickly went back to work.

"YOO-HOO!"

All three glanced to the door as popped her head in.

"There you are!" she said, spotting Kimari.

She rushed in and grabbed Kimari's arm.

"Come on!" she ordered.

"Uh..."

Kimari glanced at Byakuya.

"Captain Kuchiki. I'd like to take Kimari out for a little fun. I assure you I'll have her at the Kuchiki estate before dinner," Rangiku said.

"Go. You've won our deal," Byakuya said.

Kimari smiled.

"Thank you Byaku-sama," she said, running out.

* * *

><p>"So. This Kurama. You're in love with him?" Rangiku asked.<p>

"Yeah. We were on a date when I felt my holy powers getting out of control and I knew I had to fight. So I went to a place and fought," she said.

"Are you withholding details or don't you remember anything?" Rangiku inquired.

Kimari said nothing at first.

"Something bad happened to me in my past. I repressed it but doing things I use to do helps. When I fight, I remember who I was."

Then her stomach grumbled.

"Haven't you eaten anything?" Rangiku asked.

"Of course. The food is so delicious," Kimari lied.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and smiled.

"Byakuya said he'd take me to the world of the living if I won the deal. That's all I want. To see Kurama again," she said.

Rangiku smiled.

"I understand what it's like to love someone so much and then watch them leave you. Or to actually leave them behind," she said.

Kimari hugged her arm.

"Rangiku. Promise we'll always be good friends," she said.

Rangiku smiled at her.

"Promise," she said.

"Lieutenant! Look out!"

Rangiku turned quickly. Behind them was a large Hollow.

"Move Kimari!" Rangiku ordered, drawing Haineko.

Kimari dodged the Hollow's large hand, tackling Rangiku as she went.

"Thanks Kimari but I really didn't need you to do that," Rangiku said.

Kimari stood up, glaring at the Hollow.

"You're no demon but you'll do," she said.

Kimari leapt into the air and slammed her fist into the Hollow's head. It hit her with one hand and she flew back, hitting a tree.

"Kimari!" Rangiku cried.

She turned back to the Hollow.

"Go! Haineko!" she cried.

Before she could bring her hand down, Kimari flew by her in white. Rangiku froze, recognizing the Arrancar's typical attire.

"DIE!" Kimari yelled, slamming her fist into the Hollow's hand.

The Hollow cried in pain as its hand vanished in a blast of light. Kimari wasn't done though. She landed and jumped back into the air, passing through the Hollow's body. Right in the middle of the Hollow's body something large and rectangular appeared. The Hollow roared in agony as it slowly choked.

"Impossible," Rangiku gasped.

She watched Kimari land gracefully on the grass, back to the clothes she'd been wearing. "Ki... Kimari?" Rangiku asked.

Kimari turned, a smile on her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

Rangiku stared at the painted marks just below Kimari's eyes. They resembled an Arrancar's.

"Kimari. Do you... do you know what you are?" Rangiku asked.

Kimari blinked.

"Of course. I'm the former Espada number 1. Kida Mana Rido," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

"No way!" Kira yelled.

Rangiku sighed and took a sip of her sake.

"Yep. She's a former Espada," she said.

Shuuhei looked into his cup.

"I never would've guessed. I mean, her spiritual energy is so pure and she has no Hollow mask remains," he muttered.

"That we can see," Kira grumbled.

Rangiku sighed.

"Should I tell my captain or not?" she demanded.

"If you don't I will. This is something all the Captains and lieutenants should know," Kira said.

"What should we all know?" Renji asked.

Rangiku, Kira and Shuuhei looked at each other.

* * *

><p>"HA!" Kimari yelled.<p>

She lunged forward, fist flying. Byakuya caught it like it was nothing. Kimari grabbed his yukata and tore the shoulder off as he kicked her back. Byakuya regarded the torn material with disinterest.

"Heh. Sorry," Kimari laughed.

"Not," she added to herself.

Byakuya stepped forward quickly, appearing behind her.

"Sorry," he muttered, holding up a piece of her skirt.

Kimari looked down.

"Hey!" she objected, punching at him.

Byakuya caught her wrist and shoved her back. Kimari landed solidly on her feet in a crouch and glared up at him.

"Well. You're a tough one," she said.

Byakuya flashed towards her and Kimari was ready. She kicked as he got close enough. Byakuya ducked under it and bumped into her. They fell to the floor, one on top of the other. Kimari started laughing.

"I've heard of crushing on someone but no one has ever tackled me," she joked.

Byakuya got to his feet and held out his hand.

"Thanks," Kimari said, taking his hand.

She blushed at how warm his hand was.

"We'll continue this afternoon," he said.

"Captain!" Renji cried, bursting through the door.

His zanpakuto, Zabimaru was in his hand. Immediately, he spotted Kimari.

"Stay away from the Captain!" he ordered, pointing Zabimaru at her.

Kimari stared at him in surprise.

"Renji. What is this about?" Byakuya asked.

"She is an Espada, sir. She is the former number one, Kida Mano Rido!" Renji replied. Byakuya glanced at Kimari.

"An arrancar is she?" he asked.

Renji nodded.

"And what proof do you have?" Kimari demanded.

"I'll have enough proof soon enough," Renji declared, running at her.

"Roar Zabimaru!" he yelled.

Kimari dodged, leaping into the air. She landed beside a window and quickly slipped out. Renji ran after her.

"Come back!" he yelled.

Kimari dodged Zabimaru and kept running, laughing as she went. With her power, she created a brick wall. In minutes she heard Renji run right into it. She stopped.

"Really. How many of you fall for that same trick?" she asked.

Suddenly, the area around her started to spin. Kimari stumbled a bit, catching herself on a wall before she fell.

"Whoa," she mumbled.

"Kida," she heard.

Kimari looked around, the world still spinning.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Aizen appeared in front of her, a smile in place.

"Well, well. Death suits you," he said.

Kimari glared at him.

"Why are you making me feel sick?" she demanded.

I'm not doing anything. The sick feeling is all you. By refusing to eat the food here, you've deprived your body of all nutrients," he lectured.

Kimari lunged forward, prepared to punch Aizen but someone caught her.

"Oh yes. This is Gin," Aizen said.

Kimari glared at them both.

"I know who you both are," she snapped, pulling away from Gin.

"So, your memory is coming back," Gin remarked.

When she did, a stronger wave of nausea overtook her. She heard Aizen chuckle.

"In time Kida. In time," he said as Kimari collapsed.

He glanced at the wall she had materialized.

"Remind me to never forget that she favors that trick," he said, walking away.

"Yes. Lord Aizen," Gin said.

* * *

><p>Kimari opened her eyes quickly.<p>

All she saw behind her closed lids was Aizen. Already she'd come to hate the man. And she barely remembered him.

"Awake?"

Kimari glanced at the maid in the corner. She wasn't the same that had nearly lost her mind trying to get Kimari to eat.

"Where am I?" Kimari asked.

"The Kuchiki estate," the maid replied.

Kimari sighed and flopped back on the pillows.

"Where is he?" she mumbled.

"If you are looking for Lord Kuchiki he is in his study," the maid remarked before she left.

Kimari swung her feet to the floor.

"That's not who I meant," she grumbled, standing.

Her legs immediately gave out a she found herself on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. "Nice ceiling," was all she could think to say.

A shadow fell over her.

"Hey. Byaku-sama," she muttered.

Byakuya picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Rise to your feet," he ordered.

Kimari felt the floor under her feet and stood.

"So. Now that you know I'm an Espada what will you do? Sentence me to die? Or lock me up to be studied?" she asked.

Byakuya said nothing.

"Koenma knew. He knew all about the Espada. We use to be quite peaceful with a rogue here and there. Then they came. Three men with white cloaks. They used the fact that so many were dying to fight again. And they made plans. Secretly, they replaced ten of our best Espadas with ten of their own strong followers. Any who opposed were eliminated. I don't remember much. All I remember is running away from my brother. He was another one of the followers. But that's all I remember," she said.

"Your brother?" Byakuya asked.

Kimari sat on the bed.

"Grimmjow," she said.

Byakuya sat beside her.

"Espada's are our enemies. And they are following three former captains," he said. Kimari sighed.

"When do I get to see Kurama?" she asked.

Byakuya gave her a sideways glance.

"As soon as Yamamoto gives permission," he said.

"Lord Kuchiki, I've brought her food as you requested."

"Food?" Kimari asked.

Byakuya gave her a steely gaze.

"I'm not hungry," she declared.

Byakuya's eyebrow rose.

"Oh really?" he challenged.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Kimari yelled.<p>

Byakuya and Shunsui watched as Nanao and Kimari wrestled.

"Eat the food."

"No!"

Nanao clutched the chopsticks fiercely.

"Eat it." she ordered, shoving it closer to Kimari's mouth.

"I won't," Kimari said.

She moved her head to avoid Nanao's furious jabs.

"Help would be nice," Nanao snapped, looking at the two captains.

Shunsui sighed and caught Kimari's arms.

"Happy?" he asked.

Kimari closed her eyes and passed through Shunsui's grip. She hit Nanao away before collapsing on the floor.

"Damn it," she gasped in pain, holding her chest.

"Your body is running very low on power because of the lack of food you've consumed," Captain Unohana instructed.

She appeared in the doorway.

"I'm not hungry," Kimari declared.

Unohana sat in front of her.

"Kimari. I want to be your friend so please call me Retsu," she said.

Kimari stared at her.

"Bite me," she snapped, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I guess it's alright if she doesn't eat. It just means you don't have to take her to the world of the living," Shunsui said, glancing at Byakuya.

Kimari glared at him.

"I'll hurt you," she said.

Shunsui offered her a bowl of rice.

"Eat if you want to go," he bribed.

Kimari rolled her eyes and got up.

"Guess I don't want to go," she said, walking out.

Shunsui sighed.

"She's so stubborn," he remarked.

Byakuya also sighed and then followed her.

"Where are you going?" Shunsui asked.

Byakuya looked back at him.

"She is able to travel beyond time and space," he said.

Then he walked out.

"He doesn't want to admit it but I believe he's grown very fond of Kimari," Retsu said. "Him? Never," Shunsui remarked.

"Why all the fuss about making her eat? Unless he has other plans for her," Retsu retorted.

Shunsui rubbed his chin.

"Who knows what goes through that man's head?" he grumbled.

* * *

><p>Kimari stared at the large gates. They were all that stood between her and Kurama.<p>

"Maybe. I can find a way to communicate," she mumbled.

She clasped her hands against her chest. She felt herself being thrown through the gates and suddenly she was in Hiei's head.

"What? What am I doing in here?" she spazzed.

She looked around. Hiei was staring right at her. Though his face was still blank, his eyes were surprised.

"Kimari?" he asked.

"Well, better than nothing. So, Hiei. How's it goin'?" Kimari asked.

Hiei scoffed.

"Still so stupid even in... wait, where are you?"

Kimari sighed.

"I'm dead and I'm in someplace called the Soul Society," she said.

Hiei's expression changed.

"Kimari," he whispered.

"I'm trying to make it back but no one will let me," she said.

"Come by yourself then," Hiei snapped.

"I don't have enough strength," Kimari admitted.

"Then eat. I can tell you haven't. You're actually thin for a change," he snapped.

"I suppose," Kimari said.

She pondered his words for a second.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat!" she yelled.

Hiei snorted.

"No. I'm saying you were fat," he said.

"That makes it even worse," Kimari whined.

Hiei rolled her eyes.

"Remember to be careful. If your soul is still around, the Espada will still be looking for you."

Kimari smirked.

"I know. Now please tell Kurama I love him," she said.

Hiei was beginning to blur and Kimari suspected it was because of her weakened power. She heard Hiei snort.

"Like hell I will," he said.

Kimari smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

Then she was pulled back into her body.

"Phew," she mumbled.

"So eager to return?"

Kimari jumped and turned, seeing Yamamoto.

"Oh. Hi!" she said, trying to disguise what she'd been doing.

Yamamoto looked amused.

"I was just trying to tie things up. I just want them all to know I'm okay and that I'm not, that I haven't, abandoned them," she admitted.

Yamamoto nodded, his cheeks raising in a smile.

"I hear you and one of the captains made a deal," he said.

Kimari smiled.

"So you know about that?" she asked.

Yamamoto turned.

"I have granted permission. You have leave to go to the world of the living," he said, walking away.

Kimari stared after him.

"Great. Now all I need is to convince Byakuya," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Byakuya glanced at the paper work on his desk, a headache planted in his head. He noticed a familiar presence and sighed.<p>

"Yes, Kimari?" he asked.

He heard her shuffle to his side and drop down beside him. She said nothing for awhile. Byakuya took in her scent.

"It seems you've spent a lot of time in the garden," he mumbled.

Kimari smiled.

"Yeah. I like to be surrounded by nice smells when I need to think," she replied.

"And what are you doing now?" Byakuya asked.

"Thinking. You smell just as nice as any flower and honestly I'm afraid of the dark," she said.

Byakuya turned back to his paper work. The two of them sat in silence until Byakuya felt Kimari press close to him, looking at his paper work.

"Whoa," she said.

Byakuya glanced at her.

"Well. All this stuff seems so complicated. I feel so bad for you," she said.

"Most of it is because of you," Byakuya snapped.

Kimari shifted to her knees and pressed her thumbs into his shoulders. Byakuya's back arched in pleasure as she continued massaging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Byakuya said nothing.

"From now on, I promise I'll do what I'm suppose to. I'll eat and I'll stay quiet as long as you are working. Just please take me to see Kurama," she pleaded.

Byakuya let out a deep sigh.

"We leave tomorrow evening," was all he said.

"Thank you!" Kimari cried, kissing his cheek.

Byakuya heard her footsteps as she ran out. His shoulders, surprisingly, felt lighter, less tense.

"Damn girl," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Kimari stretched, like a cat. Byakuya watched her.<p>

"What?" she asked.

Byakuya glanced at the food in front of her and then he looked at her.

"Alright. I get it," she said.

She stared at it. Oh, she was hungry but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Byaku-sama. Will you feed me?" she asked.

The maids that were still in the room froze. Byakuya glanced at Kimari, an expression mirroring amusement in place. To the surprise of the maids, Byakuya sat beside Kimari and picked up her chopsticks. Kimari stared at the rice he'd picked up. Automatically, she opened her mouth, accepting the food. Her face brightened as she chewed.

"It's so good!" she exclaimed, looking at Byakuya like a child on Christmas.

* * *

><p>Aizen smiled as he watched the scene.<p>

"Well. It seems the two are making progress," he said.

He glanced at Grimmjow.

"How do you feel about paying your dear sister a visit?" he asked.

Grimmjow smiled like a maniac.

"It would be a pleasure," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Kimari stared at Renji's bandaged nose.

"Wow. You look really funny," she said.

Renji glared at her.

"It's your fault," he growled.

Kimari laughed nervously.

"Don't chase me and you won't get a flat nose," she said.

Why you!" Renji hissed.

"Yoo-Hoo!" Rangiku chimed, popping her head in.

"Kimari," Byakuya said, pointing at Rangiku.

"Roger!" Kimari said, leaping to her feet.

She and Rangiku scampered away.

"Renji," Byakuya said.

"Huh? Oh, yes Captain?" Renji asked.

"You do look funny," Byakuya replied.

* * *

><p>Kimari stared at the milky white bird as it flew towards the ground.<p>

"What are you doing?" Rangiku asked.

"I remember that damn bird. Every morning when I left my house, the thing would dive bomb me. Now I'm gonna catch him," she declared.

The bird landed and Kimari lunged. The bird saw her coming and launched itself into the air as Kimari crashed into the dirt.

"Ow," she mumbled.

The bird's beak crashed into her head before it flew off for what seemed like good. Rangiku laughed.

"Even in death it knows you," she giggled.

Kimari rubbed her head.

"Curse you!" she yelled.

Rangiku helped her up.

"Really. For an Espada, you're so…. so…."

"Weird," Kimari finished for her.

"Yep. That sums it up," Rangiku said.

Kimari snorted and brushed off her clothes.

"Hey. What can you tell me about Bya man?" she asked.

"Bya man?" Rangiku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've decided to give him a new pet name as often as possible. And Byaku-sama was getting old. Besides, Bya man might actually piss him off," Kimari replied.

"Why do you want to piss him off?" Rangiku inquired.

"Because he reminds me of Hiei. An old friend from the world of the living."

"And this friend was fun to piss off," Rangiku guessed.

"It made him seem... human in a way," Kimari replied.

She turned to Rangiku.

"Now. Tell me about Bya man," she ordered.

* * *

><p>Byakuya didn't bother her. He should have but he didn't. Instead, he passed Kimari's napping figure and continued on his way.<p>

"Good evening Lord Kuchiki," two maids chorused.

Byakuya said nothing.

"Do not wake her. Leave her be unless she requests your services," he ordered, before leaving.

* * *

><p>Kimari shot awake.<p>

"Evening at last!" she cried loudly.

She kicked the door to Byakuya's study open and cart wheeled inside. But Byakuya wasn't there.

"Huh? Did he suddenly get a life?" she wondered aloud.

Someone behind her gasped.

"How dare you speak of Lord Kuchiki like that!" the maid behind Kimari gasped.

"Well Lord Kuchiki was suppose to take me to the world of the living this evening and now he is gone," Kimari snapped.

"Lord Kuchiki was called to the world of the living because of the Espada. Your kind. How is he to know what you say is true? About being chased from Hueco Mundo? Perhaps you are working for them," the woman accused.

Kimari's eyes narrowed.

"Tia?" she guessed.

Tia's eyes widened a bit.

"So. Not all of you forgot me," Kimari taunted.

"You misunderstand, Kida," Tia said.

Kimari grinned.

"Of course I do. I have always misunderstood. Of course, being the strongest means nothing when you are no longer respected as an Espada," she snapped.

Tia shook her head.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. From the best to a brat," she mumbled.

Kimari ran at her.

"DIE!" she yelled, kicking at Tia.

Tia caught her leg.

"Do not mock me Tia. I am stronger than you can only hope to ever be," she hissed.

Tia held up her hand, directly in front of Kimari's face.

"You wouldn't," Kimari said as a ball of red aura appeared in the Espada's palm.

Tia said nothing and she kept her blank face.

"Tia. Stop."

Tia drew her hand back and pushed Kimari into the grip of…

"Grimmjow," Kimari whispered.

Grimmjow glared down at her, and then he smiled.

"Hello sister," he greeted.

Kimari's eyes narrowed.

"Cero!" she yelled.

Grimmjow was too slow to avoid the cero and was caught in it. Kimari leapt through the roof, her skirt and blouse that she'd had since she'd arrived in the Soul Society transforming into an Espada uniform. It was a pair of white pants with a white shirt that only covered Kimari's breasts. Instead of sandals, Kimari wore combat boots as black as night.

"Bring it!" she yelled to Tia, who had followed her.

As she rose higher into the air, a Hollow mask formed on Kimari's left arm and right fist. Tia speeded towards her, wasting no time drawing her zanpakuto. Kimari blocked it with her arm and pushed Tia back with her full power. As Tia flew towards the ground, Grimmjow flew at Kimari, his hand held out. He attacked with multiple ceros. Kimari dodged them all, cutting her power so that she was falling to the ground. As she fell, her hair became coarse, curling around her face and a zanpakuto appeared on her back, tilted slightly. Grimmjow threw another cero, which Kimari countered with a bala. No, she wasn't Kimari. She was Kida Mano Rido. Grimmjow watched in grim satisfaction as his sister leapt into the air. She lunged at him, a cero growing in her clasped hands.

"Now, I'll show you why I am the strongest!" she yelled, throwing the cero at both Grimmjow and Tia.

Both realized in horror that it was no ordinary cero. It was in fact a mix of a cero and a bala. They moved too late and both were hit by the blast. Kimari, no Kida, landed on the grass beside the Koi pond. The fish splashed her, as if to say thanks. Kida stared as Grimmjow and Tia landed, unconscious, on the ground. She walked over and grabbed both of their zanpakutos, dragging them behind her as she walked off the estate.

"The game is beginning in earnest now," was all she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Botan's head shot up, off the table, and she looked out the window.<p>

"No way," she whispered, seeing the source of her unease.

A shining portal was clearly visible from the window of Genkai's dining room.

"Uh guys," she said.

Kurama was already running out with the others on his tail (not literally). As they all stood outside watching the portal, no one said a word. Then Kimari stepped from the portal dragging two swords behind her. She was decked out in her Espada uniform.

"Kimari!" Kurama cried, running forward.

Kimari dropped the swords and went to embrace him. Instead, she passed right through him. "Whoa!" Kuwabara cried, in surprise.

Kimari stared at her hands and then tears ran down her face.

"Kimari-san?" Yukina said.

Kimari wiped her eyes.

"Kurama. I just wanted to see you," she sobbed.

Kurama smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Kimari. I'll take care of this," Koenma proclaimed.

He placed his hand on Kimari's shoulder and she became less transparent.

"See?" he asked.

Kimari immediately embraced Kurama, burying her face in his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her.

"I've been trying so hard to get back and see you," she sobbed.

Kurama smiled, kissing her hair.

"I'm sure," he said.

* * *

><p>Byakuya glared, annoyed, at the mess that had once been his study.<p>

"Where is she?" he asked the maid behind him.

"I'm sorry Lord Kuchiki. I don't know," the maid admitted.

Byakuya turned in a half circle and walked out.

"Missing?" Yamamoto boomed.

Byakuya kept a steady gaze.

"The girl was at the estate before I was called away and when I returned, she was gone," he replied.

Rangiku chewed her fingernail nervously.

"She's able to cross dimensions right? Maybe she got enough strength to travel," she said in a low tone.

Byakuya glanced at her as well as the rest of the captains and lieutenants. Yamamoto tapped the floor.

"Captain Kuchiki, I am sending you to the world of the living as she was your responsibility. Captains Soi Fon and Shunsui Kyoraku, you will be accompanying him. As well as Shuuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Nemu Kurotsuchi!" he boomed.

"Sir!" the said persons announced.

* * *

><p>Kimari looked around the kitchen excitedly, happy to be back.<p>

"Making some cake?" Hiei asked.

Kimari turned and looked at him.

"Sure. What kind?" she asked.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Whatever flavor that will get the words "I love you" out of my mouth," he said.

Kimari smiled and focused her powers on making a cake. Hiei watched, blankly, as a chocolate cake appeared in front of him.

"Ta-Da!" Kimari said.

Hiei glanced at Kimari as he stabbed a fork into the cake.

"Is there a reason you changed?" he asked.

Kimari looked down at the black clothes she was wearing. Black pants, a black, long sleeved shirt and boots that only came to her ankles. Her zanpakuto was tied to her back.

"I don't really like to announce that I'm an Espada," she admitted.

Hiei stood up.

"Well then brush your hair and get rid of the skull arms," he ordered, leaving.

Kimari looked at her arm and fist, which were still covered. She closed her eyes and focused. Her hair straightened and the Hollow bones receded to her shoulder and wrist.

"Well, better than nothing."

It was then Kurama walked in.

"Oh good afternoon," she said.

Kurama kissed her cheek and pulled her into his arms.

"I really missed you," he said.

Kimari hugged him tightly.

"I won't leave," she whispered.

Kurama smiled and sat in a chair.

"This Soul Society. What's it like?" he asked.

Kimari sat on the table and crossed her legs.

"I made a few friends. There was Rangiku and Yachiru. And Renji, he was fun to mess with. I think he's mad at me because I broke his nose. But aside from that, everything was great! Even Bya man!" she chirped.

Kurama snorted, choking a bit on the piece of cake he'd popped into his mouth.

"What?" Kimari asked, puzzled.

"Bya man?" Kurama laughed.

Kimari smirked.

"Yeah. I was bored so I decided to come up with pet names," she admitted.

"Pet names?" Kurama asked.

He had a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What?" Kimari asked.

"Nothing," Kurama replied.

He picked up his backpack.

"I have homework to do," was all he said.

Kimari leapt to her feet.

"And I have shopping to do. Tonight then?" she asked.

Kurama smiled at her.

"You know what? Why don't I come with you?" he suggested.

Kimari smiled at him.

"Please do."

* * *

><p>Rangiku sighed.<p>

"Oh. I'm so bored," she cried, stretching.

Soi Fon and Byakuya said nothing but Shunsui couldn't help but chuckle. Shuuhei suddenly stopped.

"There," he said, pointing.

Kimari was standing outside a store, examining the produce.

"Hey! Ki-" Rangiku began.

Nemu slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Look," she said, also pointing.

A red head had come to stand beside her. They exchanged words and then both laughed.

"Ooh. I wonder if that's Kurama!" Rangiku gushed.

Byakuya glanced over with just his eyes and saw the two embrace. His eyes narrowed a bit. It didn't go unnoticed though. Shunsui saw it and was instantly amused.

"So, Bya man. Are you going over there?" Rangiku asked.

"Don't bother," Soi Fon said.

"What?" Rangiku asked.

Soi Fon ducked as Kimari leapt over her, tackling Byakuya. The redhead also came with her, a shopping bag in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Kimari asked, now focusing on Rangiku.

She hugged her and then spun on Nemu.

"Never seen you before," she said.

Then she turned to Shuuhei and bopped him on the head.

"What was that for?" Shuuhei demanded.

"Shoulda had a V8," Kimari said.

Shunsui chuckled, patting Kimari on the head and then he looked at the redhead.

"So. This is Kurama?" Rangiku whispered.

"Yep!" Kimari gushed.

"Cute," Rangiku remarked.

Kurama smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

Kimari smirked.

"Flirting are we, Rangiku?" she asked suspiciously.

"What? Of course not!" Rangiku spazzed, swatting at Kimari's arm.

Her face, though, was as red as her hair. Soi Fon sighed.

"If you're done," she snapped.

"Pretty much," Kimari replied.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes.

"We have orders to bring you back," she reported.

"But... I don't want to go back," Kimari said.

She hugged Kurama's arm.

"Too bad," Shuuhei muttered.

Kurama stepped between the Soul Reapers and Kimari.

"I'm sure you have no objections if she stays with me," he said, his eyes rimmed with gold.

"Let it go, fox."

Kurama turned.

"Oh Hiei," he greeted.

Hiei gave him a blank stare.

"It's best Koenma not have to worry that his father will find out. At least with them, she has reliable protection," Hiei reasoned.

"You just want me gone," Kimari accused.

"Yeah. That's it. I'd give up edible cake just to get rid of you," Hiei scoffed.

Kimari looked at him.

"I won't go back," she declared.

"Kimari!" Hiei objected.

Kimari's eyes flashed and she reverted to her Espada form.

"You cannot make me!" she screamed, vanishing.

"And thus the chase begins," Kurama muttered.

"What?" Rangiku asked.

"You want her, you get her," Hiei replied.

"You're not gonna help?" Shuuhei demanded.

Kurama smiled and walked away. Hiei was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Damn brat. I can't believe she managed to escape with both our zanpakutos," Grimmjow grumbled.<p>

Tia said nothing, instead focusing on the intense spiritual pressure radiating off Kimari as the girl zoomed through the world of the living. She closed her eyes, focusing.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow inquired.

As he spoke, Tiburón, Tia's zanpakuto appeared in her hand. She tucked it, sheath and all, in its place on her back. Out of nowhere, something zoomed past them.

"What the?" Grimmjow muttered as a cut appeared on his cheek.

He placed his hand to it and felt blood. Tia had a similar scar. They both glanced back. Kimari stood behind them, watching.

"Why you!" Grimmjow yelled, running towards her.

Kimari rolled her eyes. She dodged easily. Grimmjow slid his zanpakuto from its sheath.

"Now fight for real!" he yelled, attacking her.

Kimari didn't even reach for her zanpakuto. Instead, she watched him come closer and closer.

"Worthless," she muttered, summoning an attack.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he realized it was a Gran Rey Cero.

"You wou-"

Too late. Kimari released the Gran Rey Cero, obviously not caring if it hit her mark or not.

"Where is Aizen?" she demanded of Tia.

"I am not at liberty to say," the woman replied.

Kimari narrowed her eyes.

"Then you shall die," she declared, her energy really flaring now.

The Earth began to shake and the sky darkened with clouds and creeping shadows. Tia observed the change, feeling fear but not showing it.

"I think the best action is to retreat," she announced.

Grimmjow didn't argue and the two left the world of the living.

* * *

><p>Nemu stared out the window of Genkai's shrine, watching the creeping shadows.<p>

"Ugh. If that Earth shakes one more time, I will lose my mind," Keiko declared.

Rangiku also stared out the window.

"Kimari," she whispered.

Byakuya stood at that moment, his zanpakuto in hand.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Nemu asked, turning from the window.

Byakuya turned, his yukata flapping. And then he left, ready for battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuya stared at the large typhoon, forming around Kimari. He had to stop her or the world of the living would cease to exist. Wind slapped his face but he ignored it and reached for sensing his spiritual pressure, Kimari glanced at him, her eyes a murderous violet(cause violet is evil like that). Byakuya froze, his hand on his zanpakuto. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to draw it. Kimari stared at him, not moving either.

"Kimari. Do not allow him to drive you to this. Do not give Aizen what he wants," Byakuya said. Kimari stared at him.

"I have nothing left," she declared.

Byakuya just kept staring at her.

"If you truly believe that then you don't have anything. With all that running around you did in the Soul Society, I'd expect you'd have many friends. Are you telling me I'm wrong?" he asked, an edge in his voice.

Kimari blinked and her eyes slid closed. The ground stopped shaking and Kimari gently descended to the ground. The minute her feet touched the grass, she collapsed, falling in a heap. Byakuya rushed to her side and kneeled beside her.

"Kimari?" he asked, slightly worried.

He rolled her onto her back and discovered she was asleep. He smiled gently.

"Let's go home," he said.

* * *

><p>"They're back!" Botan and Rangiku cheered.<p>

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched as he, carrying Kimari in his arms, walked closer to Genkai's temple. The two females were louder than any person ought to be. Dead or alive. Byakuya noticed Kurama standing a few feet behind the women with Hiei a few inches away. Hiei shook his head and leapt into a tree, vanishing. Kurama sighed, as was obvious from the lift and fall of his shoulder, and went back inside. The Soul Reapers, excluding Rangiku, were already in their uniforms, obviously ready to go.

"Ready?" Shunsui inquired.

Byakuya nodded.

"Captain Kuchiki. I can carry her if you don't want to," Shuuhei offered.

Byakuya glanced wearily at him.

"It's fine," he said.

"Alright," Shuuhei said.

He glanced at Rangiku.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

Rangiku finished what she was saying to Botan and then ran after them, the last to pass back into the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Kimari stared at the ceiling, too lazy to get up and too restless to sleep. Her door slid open and Retsu stepped in.<p>

"Oh. Good morning," she said.

Kimari stared at her.

"Where am I? And who are you?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"Well. What is wrong with her?" Renji asked.<p>

He looked over at Kimari who was sitting peacefully beside Byakuya's leg.

"Captain Unohana. What is wrong with her?" Byakuya repeated.

Retsu glanced at the girl.

"She can't remember a thing. It could be temporary amnesia or purposeful amnesia," she said.

"Purposeful?" Renji asked.

"She wanted to forget something. Captain Kuchiki, she could've been in more pain than she let on. I don't think you should have used the trip to the world of the living as a bargaining tool," Retsu responded with.

Byakuya glanced at Kimari who was glancing up at him.

"Am I sick?" she asked.

"No. You've just got a little bump on your head," Retsu replied.

"More like a big one," Renji muttered.

Retsu gave him a wary look and then she left. Byakuya sighed and turned back to his paperwork. He felt Kimari lean against his leg.

"Renji. Take her to Ukitake. Hopefully, he can keep her entertained," he said.

Kimari wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Can I go back to the estate?" she asked.

Byakuya looked down at her.

"Fine. Take her there," he ordered.

Renji helped Kimari stand and the two quickly left. Byakuya stared after them.

"More pain than she let on," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Aizen held the small ball of light in his hand, smiling.<p>

"Nice work, Gin," he said.

Gin smiled.

"Oh but Grimmjow and Tia made such excellent decoys. It was easy," he said.

Aizen smirked.

"I'm sure."

Grimmjow clenched his jaw. The idea of being a decoy did not sit well with him.

"Well. What now?" he demanded.

Aizen crushed the light ball in his hand.

"Nothing for now. We'll wait for Kimari to be drawn back to us and then we will be strong enough," he said.

* * *

><p>"If you ask me one more time what that is, my head will explode!" Renji yelled.<p>

Byakuya sighed. Why again had he asked Renji to return to the estate with him? Oh, right. To keep an eye on Kimari as well as keep her entertained. Now the girl's eyes filled with tears.

"NO! Renji's head can't explode! Please Renji's head don't explode!" the girl wailed, hugging Renji.

"What the hell is wrong with you! It's not really gonna happen!" Renji yelled in return.

Byakuya caught the collar of Kimari's shirt and pulled her off Renji.

"His head has too much empty space to explode," Byakuya told her.

"That's right!" Renji agreed.

"Hey wait!"

Byakuya smirked.

"So he agrees," he said to Kimari.

She smiled at him.

"If Renji's head is so empty, shouldn't he fill it up?" she asked.

Byakuya glanced at Renji.

"Sometimes I wish he would," he replied.

"Captain!" Renji whined.

* * *

><p>"So. They questioned your intelligence?" Rangiku asked.<p>

"Shut up," Renji ordered.

Shuuhei sighed.

"I don't see why you're so upset. She doesn't remember not liking you, so you get a fresh start with her," he said.

Rangiku and Renji stared at him.

"What?" Shuuhei asked.

"You like her," Renji accused.

"I do not!" Shuuhei objected a little too quickly.

"Sure," Renji muttered.

"You like her. You want her. You want to hold her. You want to kiss her. You want to fu.." "RANGIKU!"

"Uh oh," Rangiku hiccupped.

Shuuhei let out a sigh.

"Saved," was all he said.

* * *

><p>Kimari stared at the fish in the koi pond and she watched it intensely. Byakuya was watching her as he sat outside. Kimari smiled at him.<p>

"Is Renji's head really empty?" she asked.

Byakuya shook his head in response so Kimari went back to the fish. Byakuya looked at the fish as well and then back at Kimari. She was so different.

_'Does she remember anything? Anything at all?' _he wondered, still watching her.

Kimari stood up.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked.

Kimari stared as a man with silver hair approached. Fox ears protruded from his head.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Byakuya stood, placing his hand on Senbonzakura.

Kimari scampered behind him. It was then Byakuya saw Hiei.

"Told you I'd find them," he was saying.

The two stopped in front of Byakuya and Kimari.

"Byakuya, do you know them?" Kimari asked.

Byakuya took his hand off Senbonzakura.

"Yes. I do," he said.

Kimari stepped out from behind Byakuya.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Kurama. The kid is acting stupid again," Hiei announced.

Kurama smirked and walked straight to Kimari.

"It's nice to see you," he said, touching her cheek.

Kimari jerked away and hid behind Byakuya once more. Kurama looked stunned for a minute. Byakuya allowed his eyes to slide to Kimari.

"Go inside," he ordered.

Kimari's face fell.

"But..." she pouted.

Byakuya sighed.

"There is freshly made onigiri in the kitchen. Go," he said.

Kimari perked up.

"Okay!" she said, running off.

Byakuya now focused on Kurama and Hiei.

"What can you tell me about her?" he asked.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the three sat in Byakuya's study. The door was closed and Kimari had easily been persuaded to visit Rangiku. Kurama, still in his demon form, stared out the window and Hiei stared straight at Byakuya. Byakuya stared back. He had already asked his question. Now they needed to answer it. They were all silent for a few minutes. Until Kurama sighed.<p>

"Finding Kimari was a mistake, really. Koenma had assigned us a job in Makai and we were headed across a canyon when she just fell out of the sky. We never saw her coming until she fell right on Hiei. By then, the arrancar chasing her was directly in front of us," Kurama said.

He paused as if going over the memory in his head.

"Nothing else happened. The arrancar was ordered back. And Kimari was left to us," he went on.

Hiei scoffed.

"Worthless brat didn't so much as say thank you even after we took care of her. She didn't say a word for two years after Genkai took her in. Her mind was also hard to prod since she kept up a psychic barrier practically the entire time," Hiei grumbled, scratching his forehead. "And when she did speak, she couldn't remember a thing. Even her mind was a blank when you asked her about her life before."

"Except when she fought. Instinct took over and afterwards, she remembered all that she'd forgotten," Kurama added.

He leaned forward.

"Now that we've told you what we know, how about explaining Kimari now," he bargained.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"According to Captain Unohana of the 4th Division, she has temporary amnesia," he replied.

"So. What does she remember?" Hiei mumbled.

"Nothing," Byakuya replied.

Hiei sighed.

"This can only end in disaster."


	7. Chapter 7

"Rangiku! Are you here?" Kimari called.

There was no answer.

"Rangiku?" she asked.

She looked around the empty room.

"Weird," she muttered, looking out the window.

She smiled.

"Such a nice day," she mumbled, sitting in a chair.

The surrounding quiet overtook her and she found herself drifting.

'What is this?' she wondered

_"HAHA! You can run Kimari but you can't hide!"_

_Kimari glanced over her shoulder but kept running. Grimmjow was close. Too close. And she couldn't do a thing about it with only one sprained arm. Her other arm hung at her side, paralyzed. "What's wrong, Kimari? Scared? Tired? Keep running or I'll catch you!" Grimmjow laughed._

_He sounded like a maniac. Kimari had no choice. Using what little energy she had left, she ripped through the barriers of time and space and fell through, reappearing in another world. Different from Hueco Mundo. But even then, Grimmjow did not stop chasing her._

"Byakuya!"

* * *

><p>Byakuya looked up as Kimari ran in. She threw herself at him and hugged him. He said nothing. Kimari sobbed into his shoulder.<p>

"Grimmjow," she said through her tears.

Byakuya still said nothing. He remained as stiff as a stone statue.

"It was all in the past. Stop allowing it to scare you," he ordered.

Kimari looked up at him, tears still running down her face.

"But-" she said.

Byakuya caught one of her tears with his finger.

"Do not allow it to manipulate you. Instead, you need to manipulate it and use it to make you stronger," he said.

Kimari buried her face in his shoulder again.

"Teach me," she said.

Byakuya glanced down at her and sighed.

"Alright. Tomorrow," he relented.

"Yay!" Kimari cheered.

It was muffled though since she still had her face buried in his shoulder.

"You can let go now," Byakuya informed her.

"I know but you smell nice," Kimari replied.

Byakuya sighed and tried to pry her off him.

"Kimari," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh alright. But at least I know I have a really good grip," she laughed.

Byakuya rolled his eyes as she let go.

"If this is a preview of your training, I have the worst feeling I will regret it," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Oh Shuuhei!" Rangiku chorused.<p>

Shuuhei froze and tensed.

"Damn," he muttered.

He turned and found himself face to face, almost nose to nose, with Kimari. Rangiku was a few inches behind her. Kimari smiled. At least it looked like a smile. The girl was hanging upside down from a tree limb.

"Hiya!" she greeted.

This snapped Shuuhei out of his shock. He took a few steps back and tripped over a rock, promptly rolling down the hill. Rangiku chuckled a bit.

"Poor guy," she said.

"What's wrong with him?" Kimari asked, still upside down.

Rangiku stifled a laugh.

"Well. One, he's a perv. And two, he's in love," she said.

Kimari cocked her head to the side.

"Perv?" she asked.

Rangiku motioned to Kimari's shirt.

"He can see right down," she said.

Kimari blushed and quickly leapt from her tree.

"So. Where are we going now?" Kimari asked.

Rangiku rubbed her hands together evilly.

"Oh the fun we will have," she declared.

She smiled at Kimari.

"Let's visit Renji first," she suggested.

* * *

><p>"AAH!" Renji yelled.<p>

Byakuya and Ukitake looked up as Renji ran past them.

"What's with him?" Ukitake inquired.

Byakuya shook his head with a sigh. He seemed to be sighing a lot these days and just that morning, he thought he'd found a gray hair.

"Ah, so this is Kimari?" he heard Ukitake say.

Byakuya glanced up and saw Kimari. She was watching Renji run around, a smile in place. Then she spotted him.

"Bya man!" she called, running over.

Byakuya felt like smashing his face into the table at that second but he stopped himself. After all, his reputation was built on self-control. Why ruin it now?

* * *

><p>Kimari had never felt worse. She barely felt like moving and everything hurt.<p>

"I'M DYING!" she whined.

Byakuya sighed.

"You're just sick," he said.

Kimari pointed accusingly at him from under the covers.

"You did this to me," she accused.

Byakuya rolled his eyes at her.

"I won't even bother to correct you," he said, standing to go.

"Wait," Kimari said, seizing his sleeve.

Byakuya glanced down at her.

"Stay with me. At least until I go to sleep," she begged.

Byakuya shook his head and sat. He'd be late which would certainly set him behind with his paperwork but having Kimari run around the Soul Society sick was an even worse scenario. Now he was sitting beside her, the subject of her intense stare.

"What?" Byakuya asked.

Kimari smiled.

"You're handsome," she said.

Byakuya was at a loss for words but he managed to keep his composure.

"Bya man?" she asked.

Byakuya sighed.

"Yes?"

"Who's Hisana?" Kimari asked.

Byakuya's eyes flashed to her but he said nothing at all. Kimari pushed herself up and looked right at him.

"Who's Hisana?" she asked.

"That's not your concern," he snapped.

"But I wanna know," Kimari begged.

Byakuya turned away from her.

"Byaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakuya!" Kimari whined.

Byakuya clenched his teeth together.

"Byaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakuya!" she whined.

Byakuya turned quickly, angrily, and he slapped her right across the face. He glanced at her, his anger subsided. Kimari's back was to him and her shoulders were shaking. Realization dawned on him. Byakuya reached for her.

"Kimari," he said.

She looked back at him, tears running down her face.

"Kimari. I-" he began.

She got to her feet and then she ran. Byakuya didn't go after her. Instead, he just stared at his hand.

"What did I do?" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>"RANGIKU!" Hitsugaya yelled.<p>

Rangiku shushed him as he spotted her. She was sitting on the floor next to Retsu. Between them was Kimari.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Rangiku looked up at him.

"She asked me to keep it a secret," she said.

Retsu turned to him.

"She asked both of us to keep it a secret," she said.

Hitsugaya nodded to show he understood and then he sat beside Rangiku. Gently, he placed his hand on Kimari's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright," he said.

Kimari sniffed and just cuddled closer to Rangiku.

"I'll let her sleep in my room if you'll go tell Captain Kuchiki where she'll be," Retsu said.

"She can stay in mine," Rangiku offered.

"She's sick, Rangiku. It would be best for her to stay with me," Retsu said.

Hitsugaya stood.

"Alright. I'll go," he said.

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat in his study but his mind was anywhere but his work. Instead, he stared at his hand. Why had he hit her?<p>

"Lord Kuchiki."

Byakuya looked back. Hitsugaya stood casually behind a maid.

"Yes?" he asked.

Hitsugaya stepped around the maid.

"I just came to inform you that Kimari is staying with Captain Unohana," he announced.

Byakuya turned back to his work.

"That's fine. I have work to do," he said.

He heard Hitsugaya sigh.

"Whatever you did to her, it hurt her. Swallow some of your arrogance you falsely pass off as pride and apologize to her," he said.

Then he left.

* * *

><p>Rangiku stared at the moon.<p>

"Why would he do something like that?" she asked.

She was outside the 4th Divisions quarters.

"What was Kimari trying to forget? Her life with the Espada or the time without them?" she wondered.

A sudden noise caught her attention and Rangiku ducked into the shadows. She saw an Arrancar step into her view line. Her breath caught in her throat. Ulquiorra. Then someone stepped out behind him, carrying Kimari. Rangiku clutched Haineko. It was Gin. He had his same smile and everything. Without thinking, Rangiku leapt from the shadows.

"Hold it right there!" she ordered.

Gin looked at her. Ulquiorra stepped forward, ready.

"Ulquiorra wait," Gin said.

Ulquiorra stepped back. Gin jostled Kimari.

"Show Rangiku what you can really do," he ordered.

Rangiku saw one of Kimari's pale hands rise. It was her left, or so Rangiku believed. The Hollow bones were only on the hand. What manifested from Kimari's hand was no cero or bala. It couldn't be a hybrid or even fall under any of the categories. From Kimari's hand came pure raw energy, not controlled or even crafted into an actual attack. It ripped across the distance. Rangiku had just managed to dodge when the energy ripped through half of the 4th Division's quarters. Rangiku had turned, to see the damage being done and when she turned back to Kimari, Gin, and Ulquiorra all three were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"WHAT!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Rangiku gulped, scooting behind Retsu a bit. Her captain's yell had attracted the attention of everyone who had come running shortly after the arrancar and Gin had left. Rangiku spotted Byakuya's shadow.

"Captain, isn't that Captain Kuchiki?" she asked.

Hitsugaya turned, momentarily distracted. He spotted Byakuya and sighed.

"I'm not telling-"

He stopped. Rangiku was gone.

"Where did she go?" he asked Retsu.

She pointed over her shoulder. Hitsugaya followed her finger and spotted Rangiku running as fast as she could away. Hitsugaya sighed, releasing any anger he had.

"I'll just get her later. Right now, I have to handle Byakuya," he said, turning away from Retsu.

He stalked over to Byakuya.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked, coming to stand beside the man.

Byakuya said nothing. Hitsugaya studied him. He broke into a grin.

"You came to apologize to Kimari," he accused.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed but he gave a slow nod. Hitsugaya laughed.

"No frickin' way. I didn't actually think you would."

Byakuya turned angrily and walked away. Hitsugaya watched him go. And then he smacked himself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he growled.

* * *

><p>"OH! YOU ARE SOOOO DAMN FUNNY!" Kimari screamed, fighting against the vine like fingers holding her about seven feet in the air.<p>

She didn't really care about the distance. All she knew is that her sock feet weren't touching it. Aizen smiled at her from his throne.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked.

Kimari sighed, hanging her head. Her head hurt. She was still sick but refused to show any sign of weakness. Of course, that didn't mean she was winning. Someone stepped into the throne room, their footsteps slow and deliberate. Kimari looked over her shoulder and discovered Ulquiorra. He stopped and looked up at her. Kimari stuck her tongue out at him and then looked away. Not her best idea. The fast motion made her head swim and she felt like puking. Ulquiorra looked to Aizen.

"The room is ready," he announced.

Aizen smiled.

"Good."

He flung his hand left and Kimari felt the vines lowering into the floor. When they stopped, she still wasn't touching but she was closer. Ulquiorra walked out first and the vines followed, leaving Kimari no choice but to go as well. Ulquiorra led her down at least six hallways and into a room. There was one window that overlooked Hueco Mundo's endless desert and the gate. The vines set Kimari down on the bed. Ulquiorra turned, leaving with no words. Kimari heard the doors lock behind him. She laid where she had been set down, not bothering to move. Her head was still swimming and it made her feel even the room was cool. The perfect temperature. Kimari let out a sigh, pulling herself into a ball. They were obviously going to kill her soon. Why bother trying to escape? After all, she'd helped build the rooms originally. They were inescapable. Kimari closed her eyes, tears coming to them.

_'Byakuya, help me. Come for me. Please, forgive me.'_

* * *

><p>Byakuya said nothing to Renji the next morning when he walked in.<p>

"Captain, what are we going to-?"

"Nothing."

Renji looked at his captain as he sat, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Captain, she was our responsibility! We cannot-"

"We shall!"

Renji looked at Byakuya in shock. Byakuya's face was expressionless but his eyes were full of pain. Renji gulped. This was the way the other captains had described Byakuya's eyes after Hisana's death. Renji stood abruptly, making Byakuya look at him. Renji sighed.

"Captain, I respect you. I don't like anything about Kimari. I absolutely hated having her around. But you didn't. You won't admit it because you're that kind of bastard. So, if you won't go get her yourself, I will go in your place."

With that, Renji turned and walked out. Byakuya rested his head in his hands. Angrily, he slapped the stack of paperwork away, just watching the papers fall to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Saigo no kisu wa, Tabako no flavor ga shita, Nigakute setsunai kaori."<p>

Ulquiorra stopped, listening to the voice. It came from Kimari's room. He strolled over, opening the door slowly. She was sitting on the floor in the moonlight. She turned a bit when she heard the door. Ulquiorra said nothing and neither did she. Kimari turned away from him, settling into silence. Ulquiorra stepped towards her.

"You'll be here for awhile," he informed her.

Kimari said nothing. Ulquiorra placed some clothes in her lap.

"You can choose to change or I can change you by force," he said.

"Get out," Kimari ordered.

Ulquiorra said nothing. He just turned and left. Kimari looked at the clothes. The skirt was sewn sideways but Kimari could see shorts. The top had one short sleeve and one long one. Kimari looked at her hands. Conveniently, the left sleeve was short and the right arm was long. Kimari changed quickly. Now, more than ever, she looked like an arrancar.

"Splendid."

Kimari turned a bit. Gin was standing behind her, his creepy smile in place. Kimari turned fully to face him and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Gin smiled, walking up to her. Kimari froze when his finger came to rest on her lips.

"I'm willing to bet you weren't able to resist Captain Kuchiki. He is quite handsome."

Kimari went red.

"I only love Kurama," she growled.

Gin laughed.

"Ah, the demon. He is far better suited but you arrancars have always longed for what you can't have. For forbidden fruit."

Gin moved back quickly as Kimari's fist flew forward. It narrowly missed his stomach. He smiled at her.

"Shut your mouth," Kimari growled.

Gin smiled.

"So, you're conflicted. Personally, I'd just forget them both. They both lack a certain, quality."

A red ball appeared in Kimari's hand, glowing furiously as her anger grew.

"Well? Am I right?" Gin inquired, opening his eyes a bit.

"Go...DIE!" she screamed.

Gin watched the cero fly at him. Ulquiorra appeared in front of him, absorbing the attack with his hands. When the attack vanished, Ulquiorra trembled a bit, dropping his hand. Steam rolled off it. Kimari turned sharply and sat on her bed, her back to them. Gin smiled.

"We'll leave you to...think," he said.

Then he turned and left. Ulquiorra curled his hand into a fist, flinching a bit.

"You are the strongest Espada in the world practically. Why would you ruin it like this? By settling for a demon? Or a Soul Reaper? You should be mating with another arrancar to produce a child even stronger than you," he asked.

Kimari glanced at him.

"Because I'm not ready to step down just yet."


	9. Chapter 9

The sword beat against her thigh as she ran, feet sinking into the sand. Her breaths were short gasps and she could hear the arrancar behind her as he slithered across the sand after her. Kida leapt to the side and let the worm crash into a rock protruding from the sand. She laughed joyfully before reaching for her zanpakuto.

"Come now, friend," she called. "Give me a new power!"

The arrancar whipped around and then surged forward, coming right at her. Kida grinned.

"Fool," she whispered, jerking her hand from her weapon's hilt.

With little effort she summoned forth a cero and sent it spiraling into the arrancar. The cero wiped the monster out, leaving no trace.

"How boring," Kida complained, hands behind her head.

She heard applause and turned.

"Nelliel," she greeted with a nod.

That was as civil as she got. Nelliel leapt from her perch in the dead tree, landing neatly on the sand.

"That was excellent," she praised.

Kida crossed her arms.

"Nelliel, I may be younger and in age you are my superior but I do not require praise."

With that, Kida spun on her heel and walked away. She spotted, from afar, Nnoritora's approaching form. She sighed.

"Not again," she almost said but held her tongue.

She didn't care. In a flash, she was gone.

* * *

><p>There it was again. The noise. Kida sat up in her bed, her light blue hair falling over her shoulders.<p>

"Nelliel!" she called sternly, secretly hoping that her voice carried across the hall.

No such luck. Annoyed at having to get up, Kida rolled out of bed, stomping over to Nelliel's door.

"Nelliel!" she barked, kicking the door in with her bare feet.

The room was empty of anything remotely alive. Kida stepped into the room.

"Nelliel?" she asked.

Her hand reached for her zanpakuto, which was, as always, tucked against her thigh. Something was going on. Another noise, voices perhaps, reached her ears. She ducked into a shadow and waited, one hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto and the other over her mouth and nose to muffle her breathing.

"I like this room," said a voice.

Kida's blood ran cold as she spotted Grimmjow. He was outside her room with Ulquiorra. Kida drew her blade, slowly, to avoid making noise. Grimmjow didn't hear but Ulquiorra spun fast. Kida froze as he approached, slowly. Little upstarts. What were they doing in this hall? She rose, slowly, silently, despite the fact that her cover was totally blown, removing her hand from her face so that she could curl it around her sheath. Ulquiorra crossed over the threshold and Kida attacked. He reacted fast, leaping back to avoid her blade. This left a small opening in the doorway, her only way out, seeing as how Nelliel's room possessed no windows. Kida flipped over Ulquiorra and now, before the espada recovered, faced Grimmjow. He lurched forward, his own zanpakuto raised. Kida used her sheath to block his and lifted herself into the air as Ulquiorra made his move. She smiled as his hand drilled into Grimmjow. Before he could react, Ulquiorra fell victim to her blade. Ulquiorra grabbed the blade, meeting her eye with that soulless look. And then he rammed forward with his other hand. Her arm fell limply to her side and she stared in horror as the arrancar before her moved closer to her, despite the sword in his abdomen. Kida leapt back, dodging beneath Grimmjow's arm and landing against the wall.

"Nelliel. Where is Nelliel?" she demanded.

"Long gone," was Grimmjow's reply.

And then he attacked. Kida dodged, leaping over his arm and running down the hall.

She heard the two behind her, the noise from their shoes echoing in the hall. She closed her eyes and willed the very air before her to part. Opening her eyes, she discovered a rift and leapt in, zanpakuto first. The rift closed behind her and she enjoyed those peaceful seconds of nothingness. Sadly, seconds is a very short time. She fell from the rift's exit, landing in a pool of blood. Two corpses laid nearby. Her heart stopped.

"No," she whispered.

Her fracción, Jun, laid before her, eyes wide open in horror. Beside her was a mangled corpse, only identifiable by the number two on the shoulder. Kida rose slowly.

"Monohato," she whispered.

But it would do no good. They were both dead.

"Impressive, huh?"

Kida barely turned. Szayel's voice was easily identifiable but he was still an appropriate distance away.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"But of course. Lord Aizen ordered me to."

Kida turned.

"And Nelliel, where is she?"

Szayel shrugged, reaching into his sleeve.

"As much fun as this is, I have one final test to run. I hope you won't mind but I've run out of lab rats and am hoping for your opinion," he said tossing a small ball at her feet.

It exploded, releasing a wave of gas. Kida covered her mouth with her arm.

"Hell," she grumbled against it.

She'd already breathed it in. Slowly, her other arm went numb, falling to her side, useless and her zanpakuto slipped from her grasp.

"Shiru!" she coughed.

The blade lit up, infecting the hilt fast and the fraccion corpse. Szayel's eyes widen as Kida's mask vanished, unable to see well with the light show. He saw the light blue hair flash as she turned and ran. He laughed.

"Amazing!"

* * *

><p>The tunnel was dark, as always. She didn't care. She just kept running, Her breath came in short gasps. She was still affected by the gas. What was it? And the others. Where were they? It was obvious where Monohato and Nelliel were. Dead. But, the original ten, before Aizen had come and replaced four to ten. Where? She stopped and slumped against a wall, coughing.<p>

"I knew you'd come here."

Kida looked over her shoulder. Grimmjow stood there, evil grin in place.

"Well? Aren't you going to run?" he asked.

And she did. Her heart was in her throat. She didn't care that it was impossible to breathe. No. All she cared about was escaping.

"HAHA! You can run Kida but you can't hide!"

Kida glanced over her shoulder but kept running. Grimmjow was close. Too close. And she couldn't do a thing about it with only one sprained arm. Her other arm hung at her side, paralyzed. "What's wrong, Kida? Scared? Tired? Keep running or I'll catch you!" Grimmjow laughed.

He sounded like a maniac. With no other choice, Kida opened her body to one more jump. She felt the energy, her energy, coarse through her body, ready. Willing. She tripped and then, in such a critical moment, she pushed her powers into a rift, crashing through. She saw the rift close and felt herself falling, a peaceful sensation taking over. She smiled, tasting blood.

'Sweet death, take me now,' she whispered.

She felt as if her whole soul was being ripped from her body and closed her eyes. Yes, it was time. She opened her eyes and saw herself. No, her soul. A pale hand was pulling it from her body, slowly.

_Thank you_, came a voice.

Kida saw a boy with spiked, orange hair in Soul Reaper garbs and stared in shock, reaching for the illusion before her. Tears pushed against her eyes.

_'That boy,' _she realized, _'That boy has half my soul. We are connected.'_

Her tears fell down her cheeks and she smiled.

"We are connected!" she cried happily.

Exhaustion over took her and she gladly succumbed to it. For the first time since her body had changed into an espada, for the first time since she had become the primera espada, she felt. She felt a whole range of emotions. For the first time in years, possibly centuries, she felt alive.


	10. Chapter 10

_When the queen falls, then, and only then shall dark come to light_

Kida coughed as she resurfaced ,so to speak. Her eyes darted wildly as she realized she was surrounded by unfamiliar smells and sounds.

"Whoa, settle down there," said the silver haired male above her.

Her eyes immediately flew to his ears. She blinked and reached for them, caressing the soft fur. The one beneath her hand twitched and the man smiled gently, taking her hand.

"Now my dear who are you?" he asked.

Kida blushed. His voice was like sand. Almost tangible but at any second it could slip between her fingers.

"First, who are you?' she asked.

A pretty face could hide an evil mind and he was no exception.

"My name is Youko Kurama. Just call me Kurama," he said, smiling at her with those seductive golden eyes.

He pressed her hand to his lips, glancing at her all the while.

"And you?" his eyes asked.

The door opened, breaking whatever spell the animal eared man had on her. Kida threw herself into a corner, hand at the ready to fire a cero. Her eyes widened as she discovered that the remnants of her Hollow bones were gone. Slowly, she brought her hands to her face, her bare shoulder brushing her hair. A gasp escaped her lips as she started combing her hair through the light blue strands. Unlike their usual coarse feel, the strands of hair were soft. A snort drew her attention to the door where a small man in all black stood, glaring at her.

"Figures. Human or not, she's like every other female. Obsessed with her hair."

She just glared back. The man's glare drifted to Kurama.

"Can't you keep it in your pants for once?" he inquired.

Kurama laughed.

"Oh Hiei, please. Not everyone needs to be rough handled. Besides, she's hurt."

_'Wounded?' _Kida wondered.

She felt absolutely fine. Hiei crossed his arms.

"Just hurry up. Yukina sent me to get you for dinner."

Kurama grinned.

And you'd do anything for Yukina-san," he teased.

Hiei growled lowly and stalked out of the room. Kurama stood, stretching. It was then Kida noticed the tail but she held in her questions. Kurama turned back to her, his silver hair bleeding into red. Now he just looked human.

"Come," he said, offering his hand.

Kida brushed his hand aside and stood, wrapping the blanket around her naked body.

"We'll get you some clothes," Kurama promised, opening the door.

Kida stayed where she was, waiting for him to walk out first. Kurama realized this and smiled, happily walking out first. This caught her off guard but she hid it, following him.

* * *

><p>The room fell quiet when Kida walked in. 18 pairs of eyes turned to her and Kida froze in the doorway, her body summoning forth just a little spiritual energy.<p>

"Finally awake, hm?" asked the old woman as she rose, approaching Kida.

The old woman smiled.

"You may call me Genkai," she said.

"This is my temple and I welcome you to stay here as long as you like."

Kida glanced around before nodding her thanks.

Genkai gave an affirmative nod as if the entire "conversation" had been a test.

"Would you care for some tea?' she inquired, taking hold of Kida's arm.

It was a loose grip, easily breakable and Kida realized it was for her own benefit. She shook her head. No, she didn't want tea. Genkai escorted her to the table, making her sit. She was between Genkai and another woman whose hair was tied with a bow. Her hair color was close in color to Kida's. Without thinking, Kida touched her hair again, curling it between two fingers. It was the same color as Grimmjow's. Kida's heart tightened. Grimmjow. That traitor. Her hand tightened around the hair, the nails of her other hand digging into her skin.

"Just like a female. Always fussing with her hair."

Kida's head shot up, finding Hiei perched in a window.

_'You speak of females as if we are inferior beings,' _she thought angrily, wishing she could send her thoughts his way.

The little man was trying her patience. It was insulting how much she found herself being looked down upon by him as if she was weaker.

"In your case, I'd believe that."

Hiei stood, arms crossed while Kida stared in absolute shock. Had he heard her?

"Someone like you, well, you do not look like much and I believe your fighting skills to be, mediocre, at best."

Kida allowed him the pleasure of seeing her eyes widen at his words but she allowed her mouth to twist into a sly smile.

_'Mediocre?'_

She let out a snort.

_'From where I am from, I am queen. I am the former Primera Espada.'_

He had to hear her thoughts.

"Then these espada must be weaklings."

Kida flinched. How dare he!

_'Then perhaps you would like to prove this. Fight me,' _she challenged.

* * *

><p>Kida tightened the sheet around her, making sure it would remain tied.<p>

_'Ready?' _she asked.

Hiei drew his sword as an answer. Kida smiled. First move would, without a doubt, be his. She'd make sure of it. Sadly, the little brat needed a little push. Kida took a step forward, as if to attack. Hiei launched his attack then. Kida dodged, smiling as she heard his sword, slide nicely into the tree trunk she'd been standing in front of moments before.

_'Fool' _she silently laughed.

Hiei growled, tugging on the blade. Kida darted behind him, wrapping an arm around his neck. Hiei growled again and moved to fight her off but Kida dug her fingers in deep. She imagined the rift and focused on parting it but a sharp pain shot through her spine. She froze, fingers white and digging into the exposed skin of Hiei's neck. He took that moment to slam his elbow into her side , knocking her back. Kida fell to the ground, her hair acting as a makeshift cushion to break her fall. Her fingers dug into the dirt as the pain increased tenfold. She drew in several painful gasps before the pain began to fade. Kurama was at her side, hand pressing into the small of her back. Slowly, he pulled his hand away and Kida saw blood on his hand. Her blood. Kida rested her head on the ground, tears sliding down her face.

_'What is happening to me?'_

* * *

><p>"Her body's reconfiguring."<p>

Kida's eyes drifted open at the sound of Kurama's voice.

_'Reconfiguring?'_

"I studied her body when she first fell from the sky. Her spine was practically sitting on top of itself. But this afternoon it was like her spine was shifting so that it wasn't."

"So descriptive, Kurama. You have the heart of a poet," Genkai remarked.

Kurama chuckled.

"It's a fast process really."

Kida flinched as she felt a pain in her stomach. Kurama and Genkai fell silent. Kida waited, breathing silently as if she was still asleep. Soon they continued.

"Atsuko offered to bring her some clothes. By tomorrow ,she'll be dressed and if you're right, then her body will be up and running. We can't hold off on interrogating her anymore. Koenma's father is demanding answers and he can only hold him off so long."

Kurama sighed.

"I know," he said.

Kida tensed a bit when his hand touched her head. What was he doing?

"I'm not saying we shouldn't but I'm wondering what we've gotten ourselves into. Her power is a mix of demonic energy as well as spiritual energy. It's like she's a tainted priestess."

Genkai chuckled.

"A priestess, hm? I believe I know someone that can help us. Yumiko is a priestess at a local dojo. She use to train here and if I ask her, I'm sure she'll train this girl. Perhaps, it will be possible to purify her energy."

"Speaking of this girl, we still don't know her real name," Kurama laughed.

"We'll learn. In time," Genkai said.

Kida shut her eyes. In time. Her true element.


	11. Chapter 11

(2 years later)

"You look cute."

Kida turned her attention to Kurama, blushing a bit. The skirt swished against her knees.

"Keiko brought it. I couldn't say no," she said.

Kurama smiled, hugging Kida's shoulders. Kurama admired her skirt in the mirror.

"You almost look normal. Except for the hair," he said.

Kida gently caught a strand of her light blue hair.

"Let's dye it black!" she said, thinking of Hiei.

Kurama eyed her until he finally smiled.

"Alright," he said.

He kissed her cheek.

"I'll buy you some."

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Kimari stood in front of the swings, silent, waiting for the girl there to raise her head. Slowly, the black hair rustled and the head lifted.

"Welcome back, Kida."

Kimari grinned.

"Hello Yami," she greeted.

Kimari sat on the swing next to Yami.

"Why are you here?" she asked, pushing herself on the swing.

"Watching the world go to hell," Yami replied.

Kimari sighed.

"Soon, it will be your turn to step up," she said.

Yami glanced at her with the eye not behind the eye patch.

"I look forward to it."

Kimari closed her eyes.

"Even as we speak, everything is being set in motion."

The sounds of battle echoed over them. Kimari sighed and stopped her swing.

"You know what sucks?" she asked, looking at Yami.

"That I have to supply the soundtrack to this battle," she said, standing.

Yami just watched her as Kimari walked a few feet from her.

"Are you ready to rock, Karakura Town?" she yelled.

She laughed.

"You're insane," Yami declared.

Kimari looked back at her.

"I know," she admitted.

She reached up, yanking off the black wig and dropping it as her light blue hair tumbled forward.

"I'm surprised it lasted so long," Yami remarked as the wig hit the dirt.

Kimari shook out her hair and headed towards the battle.

"Well, here I come," she mumbled.

Yami shuffled behind her before Kimari felt feathers brush her arms. Tears escaped her eyes.

"Forgive me, Byakuya, I could not take the ice away from you heart entirely," she whispered.

Yami's arms wrapped around her.

"Sing," she whispered.

Kimari rested her hand on Yami's.

"Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono zutto egaiteta yume ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara sou sugu ni wakaru you ni seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku FULL MOON wo sagashite let's sing a song itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete day by day kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae let's sing a song itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo more and more motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete many thanks for you"

* * *

><p>Byakuya froze when he heard Kimari's voice.<p>

"Kimari?" he asked, lifting his head.

He could practically see Kimari standing before him. She smiled at him, her light blue hair floating around her. That added to his surprise.

"You may be rid of us Espada," she said. "But you still must deal with the Forbidden Children."

Kimari looked over her shoulder.

"Take care of Yami," she said.

"Wait," Byakuya said.

"No time," Kimari said.

She looked back at him.

"I have to help Kurasaki-san."

And just like that, Kimari was gone.

* * *

><p>(After the battle and stuff)<p>

"So, she's gone, huh?" Rangiku inquired.

Renji nodded, staring at the sun. Rangiku sighed.

"How is Captain Kuchiki?" she asked.

Renji was silent for a heartbeat.

"He's like he's always been."

_'As was expected,' _Rangiku mentally remarked.

"But-" Renji said.

"But?" Rangiku asked.

"He's been looking for something called a Forbidden Child and some chick name Yami," Renji said.

"Yami?" Rangiku asked.

* * *

><p>Yami stared out at the water, allowing the sea breeze to whip her hair against her face. She lifted her arms over the water, Kimari's Hollow remains in her fingers. She stared at it sadly.<p>

"Kida, I thank you for your help," she whispered, one stray tear falling down her cheek.

Her hands trembled as she recalled dragging Kimari's stone cold body up the stairs of Genkai's temple only to have the body fade to dust as soon as Kurama had opened the door. The Hollow remains were all that remained. Yami smiled and dropped her last connection to Kimari in the water. The remains sunk immediately. Slowly, Yami removed the eye patch, revealing her blue eye.

"Let the games begin," she said.


End file.
